


Strangers in the Night

by Gerec



Series: Rentboy AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Prostitution, rentboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is in a dirty alley behind Jake’s, Logan’s pants around his ankles and the kid fumbling awkwardly onto his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> _Strangers in the night_   
>  _Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_   
>  _Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_   
>  _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_

The first time is in a dirty alley behind Jake’s, Logan’s pants around his ankles and the kid fumbling awkwardly onto his knees.

He’s drunk and angry, too pissed off at the world to care who’s sucking him off in the dingy shadows beside the garbage bins. It’s not a bad blow job by far – certainly not the worst he’s ever had – mouth warm and tight as he grips the kid’s hair and shoves his thick cock down the slim and pale throat.  The kid gags a little until his pretty blue eyes start to water, though he doesn’t try to pull away; he just lets Logan fuck his mouth until he comes with a grunt, and swallows every drop before wiping his lips absently with a delicate hand.

Logan doesn’t look up as he tucks himself back into his jeans, though he can hear the kid get off his knees and lean against the wall with a sigh. The orgasm has taken the edge off his simmering rage, but he’s still drunk as fuck and anxious to get home and crawl into his lumpy bed. He digs into his jeans for twenty bucks and hands it to the kid without a word, and is surprised when the kid stuffs it into his pocket and then grabs his arm before he can walk away.

“Do you…want me to do that for you again some time?” he asks, and looks up at him with wide, hopeful eyes like Logan is Santa fucking Claus. “I could meet you here? Or at your place? What do you say?”

The words are on the tip of his tongue as he shrugs the kid’s hand off with a snarl; that he’s not picky about who sucks his cock and pretty much any mouth will do. Instead, he looks at the kid’s earnest face and the slightly desperate expression he’s trying to hide and finds himself saying the last fucking thing he ever expected.

“Yeah, here. Same time next week.”

\-----

He doesn’t even learn the kid’s name until the fourth time he sucks Logan off, still panting slightly after taking the load down his throat with a pleased smile.

“My name is Charles,” the kid says, staring up at him through those long lashes like he’s expecting a fucking pat on the head.  Logan has no idea how he’s supposed to respond so he says nothing, shoving the money at him with a grunt before walking away.

He doesn’t need to know the kid’s name or what he does when Logan’s not around. And he does _not_ spend any time wondering where the kid stays or why he’s out on the streets in the first place.

It’s none of his fucking business.

\-----

The first time Logan fucks him is also the kid’s first time _ever_ , though he has no clue he’s dealing with a virgin ‘til the deed is done.

They’re in his bed, and Charles is on his hands and knees, face pressed into the mattress and his hands clenched as white as the sheets. If Logan had bothered he might have guessed at the lack of experience; would have known from the wild look in the kid’s eyes and the nervous gnawing of those plush red lips as Charles strips hastily and crawls onto the bed.

Instead, he’s too distracted by all that unblemished skin and his own painful erection to do much more than a perfunctory prep before he’s pushing in. Charles keens, high and wounded and clenches down, and it takes every bit of Logan’s willpower not to just shove his cock all the way in and start thrusting his hips. As it is he barely gives the kid a few moments to get used to being filled, before he starts hammering that pretty pink hole like his life fucking depends on it.

“Ughhh,” Charles groans, back arching against every thrust, sounding pinched and breathless every time Logan sinks in and bottoms out with a forceful grunt. The kid feels damn good around his swollen prick, and he finds that he can’t get enough of the way Charles’ skin bruises under his rough and calloused fingertips. It drives him wild when Charles grits his teeth and tries so hard not to whine, which only tips Logan to haul his hips back and fuck him even harder.

He’s so horny that it doesn’t take long before he’s on the edge, and then he’s dragging Charles up onto his knees and spurting hard, biting down on a bare neck as he comes and comes inside that tight flesh. When he finishes he pulls out slowly, almost gently, though it still makes the kid cry out like he’s being punched in the gut.

“You okay?” Logan asks, as Charles just lays there on the bed, head cradled in his arms as he stares blankly at the far wall. “Did you come?”

“No,” he says, so quietly Logan can barely hear him. “I didn’t think I would the first time. Maybe once I’m used to it, and it doesn’t hurt.”

Logan stiffens, and slowly climbs off the bed. “What the fuck, Charles? What ‘first time’?”

The kid turns to look up at him and shrugs, though his eyes are bruised and a little wet. “Everyone has a first time, Logan. This was mine.”

He pushes the bills into Charles’ hand with a snarl and shoves him out the door.

\-----

He doesn’t see the kid again for three weeks.

\-----

He finds Charles there the week after, in the alley behind Jake’s, in their usual spot at the usual time. But it’s obvious that the kid isn’t waiting for Logan tonight, because he’s on his knees again in the shadows, sucking some other man’s dick like he was born for it.

His first impulse is to turn around and leave, to get away from the vivid image of Charles’ red lips wrapped around someone else’s prick, licking and swallowing like he’s eating a goddamn ice cream cone. It’s followed by a second impulse to grab the guy and break his fucking nose, the rage welling up fast and violent when Charles starts choking on the cock that’s being unceremoniously rammed down his throat.

Instead Logan just stands there and watches, frozen as the man in the cheap blue suit shoots his load inside Charles’ mouth with a satisfied grunt. The kid barely has time to swallow before he’s being hauled onto his feet and kissed within an inch of his life, roughly and messily like the guy is trying to inhale him. Logan is practically seeing red with the way he’s manhandling Charles like so much meat, grabbing and sucking and bruising him like his measly twenty bucks gives him the right to touch every inch of the kid’s body.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” the guy growls, when he finally notices Logan looming just a few feet away. “You his pimp? Or his next client?”

“I’m not--”

“He’s nobody,” Charles interrupts, and Logan can’t disagree, even if the words stick in his craw like so much bile. “Do you want to take me home and fuck me?”

The tone of his words manages to surprise Logan, if not the invitation; he knows full well that Charles can’t possibly live off of the measly few dollars he makes off of Logan alone. No, it’s the way the kid sounds when he makes the offer – all fake innocence and a sultry smile, knowing exactly which strings to pull to get a man’s groin to pay attention. There’s none of the vulnerability and resigned air that he usually carries when he’s dealing with Logan, and it makes him feel off-kilter, like he doesn’t know which version of Charles is the real one. 

He watches as the kid follows ‘suit guy’ to his crappy red Toyota parked just a few feet away, ignoring Logan as he climbs into the passenger seat. He continues to watch as the man grabs Charles by the back of the neck and crushes their lips together, like he wants to take him right there, spread his legs wide and fuck him on the fake leather seats. He watches until the car tears out of its spot and disappears down the road, leaving Logan standing in the alley alone, his mind filled with images of Charles on his knees.

Logan doesn’t sleep at all that night.

\-----

Three days later Charles shows up at his apartment unannounced, sporting a split lip and a black eye and finger shaped bruises around his neck.

Logan lets him in without a word.

The kid flops tiredly onto the couch, kicking his shoes off with a sigh as Logan heads into the kitchen to fix him a sandwich. When he returns, Charles takes the plate and glass of milk with a grateful nod and a quirk of his cracked and not quite bleeding lips.

“Really? Milk? I know I look young but I’m hardly a child you know.”

Logan snorts. “Do me a favor and never tell me how old you really are.”

“Alright,” Charles agrees, wolfing down his sandwich like it’s the first meal he’s had in days. Which is probably not a bad guess, Logan thinks, given the threadbare condition of his clothes and the prominent collarbone under a too tight t-shirt.

He doesn’t ask for details, and the kid doesn’t offer, though he does tell Charles he can stay the night and sleep on the couch. Logan tries not to think too much about the relief that flashes briefly across Charles’ face, or what he wants to do to the guy who put his hands on the kid and made him look this way.

\-----

Charles is not on the couch when Logan gets up the next morning, and he tells himself that it’s just as well.

\-----

“Are you in some kind of trouble?”

He doesn’t know why he asks the question; has received no indication from Charles that any inquiry into his affairs is either wanted or appreciated. But since the kid showed up at Logan’s two weeks ago, bruised and obviously in distress, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what happened, and when – not _if_ – it might happen again.

Charles arches an eyebrow at him and frowns. “Why do you think I’m in trouble?”

Logan shrugs. “You’re not at your usual spot anymore, behind Jake’s. I thought…maybe you’re avoiding the guy that hit ya.”

The smile that blooms across Charles’ face is wholly unexpected, those blue eyes bright with amusement and something that looks a little too much like mischief.

“It’s fine. Yes I moved to a different spot but not because I’m scared, if that’s what you’re thinking. I don’t think he’s going to come looking for me anyway. Not after what I did to him.”

The kid is grinning now, practically begging Logan with the barely contained glee on his face to ask for details. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’d you do?”

Charles shrugs, swallowing a mouthful of his kung pao chicken before he answers, “Waited until he fell asleep and took nude photos of us in his bed. Then I emailed them to as many people as I could find in his address book. And _then_ , I took all the money he had in his wallet and left.”

“You did...,” he starts, and then, “nice job, kid. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.”

“Right?” Charles says with a laugh, and then his expression changes, smoothing out into a mask of nonchalance that Logan doesn’t buy. “I can take care of myself, alright? Nobody gets to hit me. Never again.”

\-----

“You can stay here, if you want,” Logan says the next morning, his arms around a naked Charles as they lay together in his bed. “Just…I don’t know where you live but if you need a place to go you can crash here.”

Charles turns in his arms until he’s facing Logan, his face split wide with a shit eating grin and asks, “Can I suck your cock in lieu of giving you rent money?”

“No! It’s not…I don’t mean you have to give me any…fuck,” Logan swears, as Charles throws his head back and starts to laugh. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah,” Charles agrees, “you too.”

\-----

It takes Logan almost an entire week before he realizes that Charles has taken him up on his offer to stay, his comings and goings unpredictable and his actions often completely unexpected. There are days when Charles doesn’t leave the apartment at all; where he spends hours cleaning the bathroom and scrubbing floors, or taking Logan’s clothes to the coin laundry down the street. Other times Charles will disappear for an entire day or two, and return stinking of booze and covered in other people’s seed and sweat. Those nights (or afternoons or mornings) he half limps into the bathroom and slams the door, and spends an hour under the shower, long after the water turns icy cold.

\-----  
  
He never asks, but he never says no either, when Charles shoves him onto the couch and unbuckles his pants with quick and steady hands. It’s not just lust that makes it so good when the kid licks him sloppily from root to tip; it’s also the shame bubbling just under his skin, watching Charles swallow him down with those perfect cock sucking lips. Logan can’t stop staring at that sinful mouth sliding up and down his prick; can’t stop bucking his hips and fucking Charles’ throat, relishing the noises the kid makes when he shoots his entire load in that wet heat with a groan.

Charles always licks his lips after he sucks a man’s cock, like it’s the best damn thing he’s ever tasted.

But he only ever smiles afterwards, when he does it for Logan.

\-----

One day, Charles comes home in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, carrying three shopping bags that he dumps unceremoniously onto the floor. He’s wearing a brand new outfit that looks more expensive than what Logan makes in a week, a blue polo shirt with cream colored slacks and a fancy looking watch with a leather strap trimmed in gold. Gone are his grubby sneakers and worn jeans that are a size too tight; Charles looks like a model in one of those designer catalogues, or the bratty Ivy League kid of some country club going doctor.

Logan hates it.

He hates it, because of how _right_ Charles looks in his expensive new clothes; like these are the clothes he’s meant to be wearing.

Like he belongs in them all the time, and in a world far, far away from Logan.

He makes the kid take all his fancy shit off, and then fucks him roughly with two fingers until he comes all over the ratty old couch.

\-----

Charles still shows up at the apartment smelling like sex, with bite marks on his skin and his lips swollen from kisses.

But he’s also coming home with bags and bags of groceries too, and makes sure to stock the fridge full of Logan’s favorite beer.

Logan tells himself that he appreciates Charles’ thoughtfulness, and isn’t at all jealous of whoever the hell it is that’s giving the kid what he needs.

Giving Charles everything he deserves and could never get from a guy like Logan.

\-----  
  
The second time he fucks him, is also the last time.

\-----

Charles takes him out one night, to a place with cloth napkins and fancy art on the walls, and makes him order the most expensive steak on the menu. They spend the evening devouring a mountain of food and making fun of the pretentious wait staff, and Logan pretends he’s perfectly fine with the fact that some rich bastard he doesn’t know is paying for their good time.

But he bites back the festering resentment and gives Charles a genuine smile, because he’s never seen the kid so damned happy and relaxed, laughing and smiling as they make their way back to Logan’s apartment. He lets Charles lead him into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, and grins into the toe curling kiss that follows as they move to the bed.

This time, when he’s got Charles naked on his hands and knees, he takes care to be gentle and thorough, spreading his cheeks wide and working him open. He slips his tongue around the rim and licks the tight muscle, and tastes every bit of that perfect ass while Charles clutches the sheets and writhes and moans.

“Logan,” Charles pants, as he slides in slowly, inch by excruciating inch. “So good. Oh please, please fuck me, god I want to feel you, please.”

“Baby, I’m going to fuck you so good,” he says, groaning as Charles arches his back and clenches around him. “Gonna make you scream my name.”

And he does, relishing every sound he can wring out of Charles as he sinks to the root, and every breathless sigh as he starts rocking his hips. Every stroke makes him want to push harder and thrust deeper, as he watches his cock disappear over and over inside that pretty pink hole.

He fucks Charles for what feels like hours that night, stopping whenever he gets too close to wring every ounce of pleasure possible from their sweat soaked bodies. He fucks him on his knees and then flips him over onto his back, and drives himself inside Charles like he wants to own him; be the one to break him apart and put him back together again.

“Is it good like this? When he fucks you,” Logan snarls, throwing the kid’s legs over his shoulders and sinking even deeper. “Do you pant and moan for him too? Tell him that you want him so bad? _Beg_ him to ruin you?”

Charles keens, and doesn’t answer, spurting all over himself as Logan keeps drilling him into the bed. He follows a few rough strokes later with a groan, fingers biting deep into soft flesh, every part of him howling with possessive fury as he paints the kid’s tight walls with his come.

\-----

“No,” Charles whispers, much later, with Logan’s arms wrapped around him and Logan’s nose pressed against his neck. “It’s not like this at all.”

\-----

The space beside him is empty by the time he wakes the next morning, and there’s a neatly folded note on the nightstand.

He ignores it until he can’t anymore, and then crumples it in his fist and tosses it into the garbage can. 

Logan isn’t the sentimental type, and he’s always known that this is how it would end.

Still, he wishes he knew more than just the kid’s first name, or how Charles’ smile – the real one, soft and vulnerable – was the best damn thing he’d ever seen.

\-----

He doesn’t see Charles again for a long time; days and months and years until there’s nothing left but a memory of sharp blue eyes and a dull ache in his chest.

And then one day, Logan starts a new job and a new life, and meets one Charles Francis Xavier.

  
x

_Logan,_

_I’ll never forget you._

_CFX_


End file.
